saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
House of the Derps
The House of the Derps is a rail shooter game produced by CAREBA developers inc. It's theme is primarily a comedic zombie apocalypse setting with incompetent secret agents fighting off the horrible creations of incompetent mad scientists. The game takes references from the denizens and creatures of Ayepeessee - even having Paps Jools as the final boss. Plot In a town called ZOMBIE City, population: 12000 ZOMBIES, THOUSANDS OF THEM, a secret group of agents were sent to find out what exactly had occured there. The game follows our duo of intrepid and largely incompetent agents: "P" and Marlon (as it is a common and popular name now) as well as a backup of other military agents/forces. The game makes a reference to the Queen of Spades with the introduction of a crimson haired lady codenamed "Red Queen", who acts as their commanding officer and actual, competent backup. (in the finale) At the beginning of the game, the duo are introduced to a man who calls himself "The Pedo", with the given name of Mister Derpman. He reveals that he has created monsters so that mankind can pay for their sins against nature's cycle of derptitude. Our protagonists then fight off hordes of zombies and creatures named after popular knights of the round and denizens of Ayepeessee. As the game continues, the players constantly get into violent, slapstick situations (especially player 1, who always gets his life completely drained in certain cutscenes) and make their way to Derpman. At the finale, Derpman is revealed to have a badly maintained studio set as his base of operations. (As well as his table actually being a hikikomori nest.) He urges the players to fight the Derperor, which is a blatant ripoff of Julian in his final form. After they fight and fail to kill the Derperor, the Red Queen jumps in and kicks his shins, severely weakening him. The players fight him one more time while weakened. (With player one having to insert one more token to continue) The finale involves Derpman making his escape and warning the two agents of a future replacement. Different endings depending on their scores follow, all involving the protagonists (and Derpman) getting their shins kicked. Gameplay The game involves 2 players with light guns, with features and frustrations that set it apart from other arcade shooters. *Player 1 represents Marlon, who gets all the bonuses / extra weapons, stronger damage (by using shotguns, machineguns, etc.) but the players spend more tokens as the agent keeps getting an unavoidable death in the cutscenes. *Player 2 represents "P", who gets no extra weapon outside his .32 caliber pistol, but is able to shoot Marlon's reflection on reflective surfaces to hurt player one. He can also 'bounce' bullets off surfaces by the same method. However, player 2 suffers from unavoidable life loss in certain cut scenes. The game has scenes with bosses that have different mechanics in how to beat them. The common mechanic is a weak point that has to be shot repeatedly to stop the bosses from moving. Each boss has notes on this weakness written in a shoddy notebook owned by Marlon. Levels The bosses and stages have different mechanics and themes: Chapter 1 : The City The stage is a normal city with hordes of zombies. It is here that you get into the 'flow' of the game. shooting things and slowly gaining the rhythm of the game. At the end of the stage, the agents reach a refuge camp for survivors. The first boss is a creature called 'Kevin', with bandaged arms and a strange cry. He is an erratic, but basic, slowly approaching boss - whose weak point is located at the mouth. However, the game doesn't specify that it is 'inside' the mouth, so you must fight him two times. He becomes more annoying the second time, with his mouth now constantly open and producing a horrid noise. He also waves his bandaged bludgeoning arms in front of his face, deflecting bullets. Defeating him does not mark the end of your encounter with him, however- as he becomes a recurring mid-boss in later stages. Chapter 2 : The Hole After the defeat of the erratic creature the pair entered a random tunnel in hopes of escaping the zombie infested city, upon entering (like any rail shooter) ,they encountered countless of zombies, they now must make choice face the zombie horde head-on or sneak stealthily to avoid combat, as they continue deep in to the endless maze of tunnels they reached a dead end but as the pair begins to kill each other...